


The portal

by Myqueenmarceline



Series: Forduary 2017 [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Heavy Angst, Trauma, angst angst angst, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10102187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myqueenmarceline/pseuds/Myqueenmarceline
Summary: Week one of ForduaryFord thinks about what happened on the other side of the portal.





	

When Ford had gone through the portal, a fundamental part of his mind had been broken. Fiddleford had only seen a glimpse, and while that had nearly been enough to drive him mad, it was nothing compared to all that had been burned into Ford's retinas.

Honestly, he couldn't remember more than half of it, and quite frankly, he was very happy that he didn't. He was quite satisfied to leave the things that lurked in his nightmares nameless.

The one thing that stood out to him the most was the violence. The laws of physics as he knew them didn't apply out there, which meant the most brutal things were now possible.

He was so used to anyone and everything handling weapons, he'd given the crossbow to Mabel without thinking. Everyone seemed to

He couldn't sleep at night. He found himself opening up the vending machine and walking down into the room to contemplate the doorway.

Stan hadn't been able to maintain the room, but Ford could easily imagine what it had looked like back then.

Maybe, if he stared into the dark centre of the doorway long enough, he'd be able to undo all of his pain.


End file.
